Mamma Mia Miriallia!
by Kunaigirl
Summary: When the second war ended Miriallia is once more confrontated with Dearka. How will the two of them react when they meet again on the Archangel, the place their love once began?


Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny forever!!!

Mamma Mia Miriallia!

Why did her heart beat that quickly as she saw Deakka once again. She had dumped him because she didn't care about him, right? Then why was Mirialla Haw hiding behind a corner for her ex-boyfriend? Did this mean something? She tried to calmly breath in and breath out. 'Another war just ended, and once again I survived so why in heavens name am I this nervous just because of that blonde haired guy?!' "Hey!" She jumped up bringing up her hand to her chest. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Deakka said with a smile.

At that moment Mirallia thought something really out of character. 'Mamma Mia, why did I ever let you go?' She shook her head. When she looked up she saw Dearka pulling a face. "I guess you still don't want to talk to me." he mumbled turning around. "It's quite the opposite." Miriallia mumbled. He turned around. "Did you say anything?" he asked dumbfounded. "No." she immediately said with a sheepish smile. He once again turned around and asked. "How've you been doing ever since…well you know." Her expression saddened. "I'm fine." "I see." he turned towards her once again. His eyes saddened as he saw her standing there in the Orb uniform. "Back in the army again huh?" Mirallia looked up and then turned her gaze on the sleeves of her uniform. "Not really, after I helped Athrun contacting the rest, I kind of…had the feeling I needed to help everyone." Dearka looked up at the ceiling. "I see. You too huh?" Mirallia looked at him shocked. "Too?" He looked at her and smiled. When we saw everyone do their best stopping this war, we too, knew what we had to do…well for as far as we 'know'." "We?" she asked. "Yzak too, helped you guys out there, he was kind of like the one to take the decision for me too." "So you're still indecisive." she mumbled. "No! I was just doubting where I'd go after all that, I wouldn't be able to return to Plant and this time there wasn't someone who'd wait for me either." he looked at her and to his pleasure saw her blush a slight bit with a small smile.

As he wanted to leave she grabbed his shirt. He looked back a bit taken back. 'Why did I ever let you go, I'm no good without…I won't be able to live once more without…' He looked back. "What's wrong?" he asked while turning around and putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her intensely, not noticing the shortening the space in between them. 'That look…' Miriallia thought. 'Why…did I ever let you go?' "Why did I ever let you go." she said dazed "Huh? I didn't leave, you pushed me away, remember?" Miriallia couldn't suppress a giggle. His hands still rested on her shoulders and he was still close to her. "Here I go again." she mumbled to herself, knowing he could hear her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. His eyes closed quickly and he quickly intensified the passional kiss from two long lost lovers. She felt him smile against his lips and his arms found their meant place around her waist.

"Oi Dearka…" Yzak turned around the corner and found the two looking up surprised. "Oi, if she dumps you again, I won't listen anymore you know!" Dearka smiled and Miriallia pushed her face again his chest while watching Yzak's face. "What, woman?! Do you know how little I slept after the two of you broke up last time?!"

The end…?

I love Miri X Dearka!!! They fit each other so damn well. I started watching (long time ago) Destiny with the thought that they'd be happy together and what did I find?!!! SHE DUMPED HIM! WTH!!! I almost got a heart attack! Okay, I like Miri X Tohru cool too, so I was really depressed when he (there's no one out there who didn't see it yet, right?) died. But in some ways, Miriallia just fits with a strange dude Dearka, don't you agree! Please leave a review! J

A/N the song where I kind of got the idea for this fic is Mamma Mia from Abba. I know it's an old song, but you've just got to look the film if you just want to relax and don't really want to think! Have fun!


End file.
